House of Muders
by FabianWillowPenelopeGarcia
Summary: This story is a crossover between House of Anubis and Criminal Minds. There will be murders and action in this story so please if you don't like murders then please don't read this. It is rated mature.
1. Chapter 1

House of Murders

By: Bryce K. Garman

A House of Anubis Fan- Fiction

Crossover between House of Anubis and Criminal Minds

**Chapter 1**

"Good Morning everyone! I hope everyone slept great last night." Trudy said.

"Did you hear any screaming? Because I sure did. It was loud! I thought someone was watching a movie or something." Fabian asked.  
"I didn't hear a thing." said Alfie.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Mara lately?" Patricia asked.

"No I haven't seen her sense last night at dinner." Trudy explained.

"I will go take a look and see where she is off to." Amber said.

*Amber walks upstairs*

Everyone is sitting at the kitchen table when everyone heard the bloody scream that must have been coming from Amber.

*Everyone runs up the stairs including Trudy to see what the fuss was about*

"O my God!" Everyone said at once.

Laying on the bed was a bloody body that used to belong to Mara.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"I don't know. I just walked up to get her and I found her laying here." Amber said.

*Trudy yelled for Victor*

*Victor came*

"WHAT HAPPENED? Is that Mara?" Victor asked.

"I will go call the police and ambulance." Joy said.

"Thanks Joy." Trudy said.

*Joy goes down stairs*

"Everyone evacuate the room so the evidence is not gone." Victor said.

*Everyone walks out of the room crying*

*Fabian stays and watches Victor*

"Why? Why?" Victor says.

*Victor starts to cry*

***A couple minutes past***

Fabian's POV

"Who would do something like this? What creep would?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it will be ok, Fabian, the police will find out who did this." Joy said.

"The police are hear. Everyone will stay back from school today to be questioned. Right now everyone is a suspect!" Victor said.

"What? I am her boyfriend and would never do something like that ever! And I don't think anyone here would either. We all love each other. I don't think anyone would do such a thing." I said.

*Everyone agrees and nods*

"Well, the police still need to interview everyone. Fabian they would like to interview you first sense you two were in a relationship. The BAU are already on their way. They will be interviewing you soon." Victor said.

"Ok. Come and get me when they are ready for me." I said.

*Just then the BAU walks through the front door*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, I am Aaron Hotchner and this is my team. This is Jennifer Jerou but she prefers JJ." Aaron said.

"Yes, you can call me JJ. If you need anything you can ask me." JJ said.

"And this is Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Penelope Garcia. Garcia is our tech person. If any of you are good with computers you are free to help her out." Aaron said.

"Yes, I would love some help. I am great with it but I can always use some help!" Penelope Garcia said."

"I will take the boyfriend first um….. Fabian Rutter for interviewing." Spencer said.

"Ok, let's go to my room." Fabian said.

*Fabian and Spencer exit to Fabian and Eddie's room*

"I will take Joy Mercer for interviewing up to her bedroom." JJ said.

"Ok, let's go." Joy said sobbing.

*Joy and JJ exit the room*

"And I will take Willow Jenks." Emily said.

"Ok, well let's go to Victor's office." Willow said.

*Willow and Emily exit the room*

"The rest of you will just sit tight for now, and wait to be interviewed." Aaron said.

Fabian's POV

"Ok, let's get started." Spencer said.

"Ok, well I don't know what you think but I would never ever murder of girlfriend!" I said angrily.

"I don't think you would either but until we have more evidence everyone in the house are suspects including you, Victor, and even Trudy." Spencer explained.

"Ok, I understand. Let's just get this interview over with. I can't stand to think or see what happened." I said sobbing.

"Alright then, Where and what were you doing last night at the time around 1:00- 3:00 A.M.?" Spencer asked me.

"I was asleep in here with Eddie." I explained.

"Does Eddie know?" Spencer asked me.

"Yes, he probably does. He was asleep as well I think?!" I said.

"Were you and Mara in any type of fight? If you were was it serious or just a normal small fight?" Spencer asked me.

"Umm…. Well actually yes we were in a fight. We hadn't talked in days." I said back to him.

"What was it about?" Spencer asked.

"Ummm… She was sorta cheating on me. I caught her kissing another guy. I was so upset I blew up on her. I just can't believe my last words to her were yelling and fighting." I said crying.

"Who was she with?" Spencer asked.

"Our teacher Jason Winkler. He had come back for a little while to see us all after a few years and then I walked in on her and Jason kissing. I was just so mad!" I told him.

"What happened after that? Did you confront your teacher?" He asked me.

"Yes I did, he told me it was a misunderstanding and that her lips were right there and she was so pretty so he kissed her. He tried to bribe me not to tell anyone. I said no. Then he tried to kiss me. Then he told me if I told anyone, Mara would be in danger." I explained to him.

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked.

"No, I didn't because I was scared of Mara's safety." I said.

"Well I guess we have our first real suspect. You are freed to go now." Spencer told me.

*Spencer and Fabian walk back in the room*

*Everyone had been interviewed now*

"Thanks for everyone's corporation. It meant a lot." Aaron said.

"So, do you have any leads on who it might be?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, your old teacher Jason Winkler. Fabian said he saw Mara and him kissing a couple days ago, and that if Fabian told anyone Mara would be in danger." Spencer said.

"What? Jason wouldn't. He was a great teacher." Patricia said.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." Morgan said.

"Let's go talk to Jason." Rossi said.

*Aaron and Rossi left*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*David and Aaron walked over to the school*

*Aaron walked over to Mr. Sweet's office and knocked*

"May I help you?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Hello Eric, we are here with the FBI investigating the murder of Mara Jaffery. Can you tell us where to find Jason Winkler?" Aaron said.

"Yes, you can find him down the hall to your left in his office. Is he a suspect or something?" Eric said.

"Yes he is. Thanks for your time." David said.

*David and Aaron walk down to Jason's office*

*David knocks on the door*

No one answers

*Aaron knocks again*

No one answers

"Alright we are coming in." David says.

*David and Aaron walk into his office*

"Ok. Call for another ambulance." Aaron said.

*Aaron calls JJ*

JJ, There has been another murder. His name is Mr. Jason Winkler. He has been shot and stabbed. Call the ambulance and alert the others. Has anyone left? Aaron asked.

Yes, Trudy left but she has been back for a long time. She got went and got groceries. I know that you are wondering but Eddie Miller went with her. So she is clear. JJ said.

Thanks JJ. Aaron said.

*Aaron hangs up the phone*

Back at the house:

"Jason Winkler has just been murdered." JJ said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"I can't believe this! Who would kill Mara and Jason?" Patricia said crying.

"We don't know but we hope to find the person who did this." Morgan said.

"Wait, where did Victor go?" Willow asked.

"You don't think?" KT asked.

"No, Victor is a grouch but he would never hurt or kill anyone." Fabian said.

"Let's go see if Victor is in his office." Garcia said.

*Garcia and Emily walked upstairs to see where Victor is*

Just then Victor walked through the door.

"Where did you go off to?" Emily asked.

"I left the house to go talk to Eric about the students, that they won't be attending school for the next couple of days." Victor explained.

"Ok, but try not to leave the house anymore until the killer is caught." Emily said.

"Ok." Victor said.

*The night went on and it was time for bed*

"It is 10 o'clock you have 5 minutes prissily and then I want to hear a pin… drop."

*Everyone rushed to their bedrooms*

Willow's POV

"Remember to lock the door and the windows." I said.

"Don't worry, Willow, it will be ok. I promise you we will all be safe in the morning." Joy said.

"Ya Willow. We are all safe. The door and the windows are all locked. We are safe. Victor and Trudy are on watch and the BAU are sleeping in the living room." KT said.

"Ok guys. Thanks for making me feel safer. Good Night!" I said.

"Good Night Willow!" KT and Joy said at once.

Eddie's POV

"Are the doors and windows locked?" I asked

"Yes. Don't worry Eddie. We are totally safe." Fabian told me.

"Good night, Fabian." I said.

"Good night, Eddie" Fabian replied.

The Killer's POV

"Which brat should I kill tonight?" I said in my mind.

"How about KT Rush? She is a brat. I guess she will be my victim tonight." I said to myself.

*The Killer crept up the winding stair case at Anubis House and got to KT's room. The Killer Unlocked the door.*

"See you in the morning KT."

*The Killer then stabbed and killed KT while she slept*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

"Hello, I am Aaron Hotchner and this is my team. This is Jennifer Jerou but she prefers JJ." Aaron said.

"Yes, you can call me JJ. If you need anything you can ask me." JJ said.

"And this is Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Penelope Garcia. Garcia is our tech person. If any of you are good with computers you are free to help her out." Aaron said.

"Yes, I would love some help. I am great with it but I can always use some help!" Penelope Garcia said."

"I will take the boyfriend first um….. Fabian Rutter for interviewing." Spencer said.

"Ok, let's go to my room." Fabian said.

*Fabian and Spencer exit to Fabian and Eddie's room*

"I will take Joy Mercer for interviewing up to her bedroom." JJ said.

"Ok, let's go." Joy said sobbing.

*Joy and JJ exit the room*

"And I will take Willow Jenks." Emily said.

"Ok, well let's go to Victor's office." Willow said.

*Willow and Emily exit the room*

"The rest of you will just sit tight for now, and wait to be interviewed." Aaron said.

Fabian's POV

"Ok, let's get started." Spencer said.

"Ok, well I don't know what you think but I would never ever murder of girlfriend!" I said angrily.

"I don't think you would either but until we have more evidence everyone in the house are suspects including you, Victor, and even Trudy." Spencer explained.

"Ok, I understand. Let's just get this interview over with. I can't stand to think or see what happened." I said sobbing.

"Alright then, Where and what were you doing last night at the time around 1:00- 3:00 A.M.?" Spencer asked me.

"I was asleep in here with Eddie." I explained.

"Does Eddie know?" Spencer asked me.

"Yes, he probably does. He was asleep as well I think?!" I said.

"Were you and Mara in any type of fight? If you were was it serious or just a normal small fight?" Spencer asked me.

"Umm…. Well actually yes we were in a fight. We hadn't talked in days." I said back to him.

"What was it about?" Spencer asked.

"Ummm… She was sorta cheating on me. I caught her kissing another guy. I was so upset I blew up on her. I just can't believe my last words to her were yelling and fighting." I said crying.

"Who was she with?" Spencer asked.

"Our teacher Jason Winkler. He had come back for a little while to see us all after a few years and then I walked in on her and Jason kissing. I was just so mad!" I told him.

"What happened after that? Did you confront your teacher?" He asked me.

"Yes I did, he told me it was a misunderstanding and that her lips were right there and she was so pretty so he kissed her. He tried to bribe me not to tell anyone. I said no. Then he tried to kiss me. Then he told me if I told anyone, Mara would be in danger." I explained to him.

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked.

"No, I didn't because I was scared of Mara's safety." I said.

"Well I guess we have our first real suspect. You are freed to go now." Spencer told me.

*Spencer and Fabian walk back in the room*

*Everyone had been interviewed now*

"Thanks for everyone's corporation. It meant a lot." Aaron said.

"So, do you have any leads on who it might be?" Jerome asked.

"Yes, your old teacher Jason Winkler. Fabian said he saw Mara and him kissing a couple days ago, and that if Fabian told anyone Mara would be in danger." Spencer said.

"What? Jason wouldn't. He was a great teacher." Patricia said.

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." Morgan said.

"Let's go talk to Jason." Rossi said.

*Aaron and Rossi left*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*SCREAM!*

"What was that?" Garcia asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from the bedroom where all the students are sleeping." Hotch said.

*Everyone rushed to the bedroom*

"O my God! What happened?" JJ asked.

"I woke up this morning and found Eddie lying there dead." Fabian said while sobbing.

"It's ok. Our plain didn't work." Aaron said.

"Emily and I will go look around the house for forced entry or something." Morgan said.

"Ok. Hope you can find something." Aaron said.

"What's going to happen next? Before one of us gets killed. Eddie, Mara, and KT are gone." Patricia said while crying after the loss of her boyfriend.

"It will all be ok." Garcia said.

"No it won't! You don't know that. I am going home." Patricia said.

"Go ahead. Actually I want all of you going home. I will call all of your parents." Rossi said.

"Thanks. We will hopefully be safer there." Willow said.

"AARON You might want to come see this." We heard Emily say.

*Aaron and the others rush to the kitchen where Emily and Morgan are*

"Is that blood?" Reid asked.

"Ya. Eddie must have been murdered here and drug to the bedroom." Morgan said.

"But how?" Alfie and Jerome asked at the same time. "The doors and windows were all locked."

"Then someone must have gotten their hands on the key to the door." JJ said.

*Aaron yells for Victor and Trudy*

"Yes?" Victor and Trudy said together when they walked towards us.

"Do any of you have keys to all the rooms?" Emily asked.

"I am not allowed to. But Victor has every key to every room." Trudy said.

"Victor, do you have the keys handy?" Aaron asked him.

"Actually I do." He replied.

"May I see them?" Rossi said.

"Of course you can." He replied back with attitude.

*Victor hands Rossi the master key ring*

"The key to the boy's bedroom is missing." Rossi said madly.

"That is impossible. I made sure they were all there before I went to bed. It was there then. Do you think someone snuck into my office and stolen it?" He asked.

"Not sure. That is very possible though. All of you but Rossi start a house search for the key. Rossi you come with me to tell Eddie's father." Aaron said.

"O yay. My favorite of all jobs." Rossi said sarcastically.

*Aaron and Rossi leave*

At the school…..

*Aaron knocks on Mr. Sweet's office door*

"Yes? O Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi please come in. Are there any new leads on the murders? All of the students have been on my case about it." Eric said.

"No, but we come with bad news. We are afraid that your son Edison Miller/Sweet has been murdered." Rossi said.

"What?! No! This can't be happening! When? How? Can I see him?" Eric asked.

"Of course you can see him! He was murdered last night in the middle of the night after he went and got a glass of milk. He was stabbed and bashed in the head with a frying pan. I am so sorry. We would like to pay our respects." Aaron replied very sadly.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. I need to call my wife so she can come for the funeral. When may I have the body?" Eric asked.

"Soon. We are just doing an autopsy. Then you are free to have your son." Rossi explained to Eric.

"Thanks again." Eric said.

"We will be attending the funeral, if that's ok." Aaron responded.

"Yes of course. As soon you find this killer we will have the funeral." Eric replied shaken up.

*Aaron and Rossi exit the office and head back to the house*

"Is there anything that you have found?" Aaron asked.

"Sorry sir, but no. The key is nowhere in sight. We looked everywhere and I mean everywhere!" Reid said.

"Well it is almost dinner." Trudy said.

"Let's eat!" Alfie said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That was delicious, Trudy! Thank you!" JJ said.

"Thank you! I don't usually get the respect I deserve." Trudy responded thankfully.

"Well you should." JJ said back to her.

*Aaron Hotchner enters the room, with everyone's parents*

"Everyone may I have your attention? I have called all of your parents and all of them have come down to take you guys home. If you may, please go pack a suit case. When the investigation is over we will have you back at school and in the house. All of your homework will be put on hold. You will not have make up work to do because of this incident. If we don't catch this killer, this school will be shut down. Please, all of you go pack 1 suit case. If we decide to close the school, you may all come back and collect the rest of your things." Aaron was explaining to us all.

*All of the students exit for a while but soon comes back with a suit case*

"Once again, I am really sorry for the inconvenience. We will see you all soon." Aaron said.

*All of the students left with their parents, except Willow's who just seemed to not show up*

"Where do you think your parents are?" Trudy asked Willow.

"I don't know. Didn't you call them?" Willow responded

"Yes we did, but they will not be here until the morning." Aaron said.

"O. Well where should I sleep?" Willow asked.

"Just sleep in your room. Make sure the door and windows are locked. Sleep well. See you in the morning." Prentiss said.

*Willow heads up to her room*

"Well it has been a long day. Let's hit the hay." Reid said.

"I agree. I will see you all in the morning." Rossi said.

*The BAU falls asleep not knowing that the killer is right under their noses*

Killer's POV:

"Who should I kill tonight?" The Killer said to herself.

"I think I should kill…. Victor." She said in her mind.

*The Killer crept up the stairs to Victor's office*

"Good Night, Victor." She said.

"Huh?" Victor said.

*Just then the killer killed him*

*Time passed and it was morning already*

"Good Morning, Everybody." Garcia said.

"I hope everyone slept great!" She continued.

"I sure did." Derek said.

"WILLOW!" Trudy yelled. "Time for breakfast!"

*Willow started walking down the stairs and then she stopped and screamed!*

"What, what is it?" Aaron said.

"He, he's DEAD!" Willow said.

"What?! I just talked to him last night!" Trudy said.

"What time was that, Trudy?" Rossi asked her.

"Around 11:00." Trudy responded sadly.

"Well it looks to me that he hasn't been dead long. The blood is still runny. I would say that he was killed around 3 or 4 A.M." Reid said.

"This is just so horrible!" Trudy said.

"Yes, it is! We can't have 1 more murder!" Morgan said.

"I agree!" Trudy said.

"Let's go catch us a murderer!" Hotch said.


End file.
